


Chains and Whips

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Ты головой ударился? Что еще за игры?





	Chains and Whips

Мэтт огляделся в подозрительно тихой и темной комнате.  
– Дом?  
Ему никто не ответил, и сердце сжалось от какого-то ребяческого страха. Он точно знал, что Доминик был где-то поблизости, ну, или кто-то еще – он чувствовал чужое присутствие.  
– Доминик?  
Мэтт замер, почувствовав, что кто-то приближается к нему справа. Мэтт трудно сглотнул. От неожиданной боли в районе задницы он воскликнул и подпрыгнул на месте.  
– Что за херня, кто это?! - он повернулся к неизвестному противнику лицом и стал пятиться назад, вглубь комнаты. - Доминик, твою мать, где ты?  
– Ты был хорошим мальчиком?  
– ЧЕГО?! - проорал Мэтт и тут же заржал. Бедро рассекла острая боль, и он снова воскликнул и подпрыгнул. - Да ты охренел, что ли?  
– Ты был хорошим мальчиком? - повторил низким голосом Дом.  
– Да тебе лечиться надо!  
Новый звук рассекаемого воздуха и Мэтт провизжал, когда плетка попала по предыдущему месту удара.  
– Доминик, твою мать! - он кинулся вслепую вперед, но только снес что-то откуда-то – он уже плохо представлял в какой части спальни находится, а глаза так и не привыкли к темноте.  
– Отвечай на вопрос, - Дом слегка шлепнул его по спине.  
– Я не знаю. Ты головой ударился? Что еще за игры?  
– Говори, только когда я спрашиваю! - новый удар и Мэтт разозлился.  
– Ах ты ж мудак! - он ждал, когда тот еще раз ударит его, чтобы узнать, где Доминик стоял, но тот как назло примолк. Мэтт усмехнулся и с улыбкой на губах, растягивая слова, произнес, - Я ни за что не стану называть тебя Господином, ублюдок.  
Еще один удар и Мэтт кинулся в ту сторону, откуда он исходил.  
– Еще посмотрим, кто кого трахнет, сволочь, - шипел Мэтт, стараясь вырвать из рук Доминика плетку. Они какое-то время боролись, Дом укусил Мэтта за плечо и тот провизжал ему в ухо, нашел мочку и укусил. Доминик прошипел от боли и отпихнул его, Мэтт, спотыкаясь о что-то, что уронил ранее, упал на кровать, тут же почувствовав новый удар в районе голени.  
– О-ох, я был ужа-асным мальчиком, - прорычал Мэтт. - Давай, иди сюда! Накажи меня, чертов садист!  
– Будь уверен, накажу, - раздался голос Дома откуда-то из темноты. - Раздевайся!  
– Да сейчас, - хмыкнул Мэтт, - Знаешь, у тебя хреново получается, милый мой. Я тебя совсем не боюсь...  
Щелчок на запястье, рывок куда-то назад, еще один щелчок – Мэтт не успел никак отреагировать от шока.  
– Ты... Ты..? - он даже стал заикаться. Мэтт обследовал свободной левой рукой металлический наручник, прикованный к изголовью кровати. - Ты больной совсем? - на задницу снова прилетел удар, и Мэтт выгнул спину, прошипев. - Только попробуй приблизиться еще раз!  
– Господин, - добавил Дом.  
Мэтт громко, переигрывая, рассмеялся.  
– Да ни за что!  
Доминик цокнул языком.  
– Зря ты так... - на левой лодыжке Мэтта щелкнул замок – он тут же постарался подтянуть ногу к себе – раздался звук расправляющейся цепи и еще один щелчок.  
– Господи... - выдохнул Мэтт, попробовав высвободить ногу. - Отпусти меня, чертов псих! - проорал он. - Спасите меня!!  
Дом усмехнулся.  
– Здорово мы все-таки придумали, да, когда решили звукоизолировать спальню? - Мэтт представил себе его скучающее лицо, как он рассматривал свои ногти от незаинтересованности.  
– Псих! Отпусти меня!  
– Неверный ответ, - Доминик слегка шлепнул его плеткой по бедру. - В следующий раз будет больнее, - с улыбкой в голосе произнес он.  
– Чего ты хочешь?! - прорычал Мэтт. Тот ничего не ответил, а только ударил сильнее. - Да что за хрень?! - Еще один удар. - Господин! Господин, я понял! - крикнул Мэтт, потирая свободной рукой ушиб.  
– Хороший мальчик... - промурлыкал Доминик. - А теперь подними левую руку к спинке кровати.  
– Я не стану, - твердо произнес Мэтт и снова получил шлепок. - Доминик, твою же матерь!  
– Как ты не понимаешь, что если ты не будешь слушаться... - Доминик вел кончиком плетки между ног Мэтта и тот заелозил пятками по покрывалу.  
– Я понял! Понял! Все, поднял, - он вытянул руку вверх, к спинке кровати, обхватив один из витиеватых прутьев, проклиная тот день, когда уговаривал Доминика купить эту чертову кровать, влюбившись в эту самую кованную спинку.  
– Ммм... - Доминик гортанно промурлыкал. - Какой молодец...  
Мэтт весь сосредоточился, ожидая действий Дома, чтобы успеть схватить его еще пока свободной рукой, но наручники щелкнули одновременно и неожиданно – Мэтт прорычал и попытался высвободить руку.  
– Ну-ну-ну, - пропел Дом, обводя контур его лица кожаным наконечником.  
– Доминик...  
Тот цокнул и слегка шлепнул его по щеке. Мэтт простонал:  
– Боже мой...  
– Да, дорогой, сегодня я для тебя и он тоже... - Мэтт почувствовал прикосновение холодного металла к до сих пор свободной лодыжке, но уже не стал ничего предпринимать, слушая как один за другим защелкиваются механизмы.  
Доминик включил прикроватный торшер. Мэтт проморгался и посмотрел на него.  
– Твою мать... - выдохнул он, скользя взглядом по блестящей одежде Дома и груди с прессом в расстегнутом комбинезоне. - Ты где одевался? - прошептал Мэтт, глядя ему в глаза – тот вздернул брови, видимо, ожидая что-то еще. - Ах, да. Господин, - кивнул Мэтт и Доминик улыбнулся. - Ты больше никогда не будешь выступать в том чертовом костюме, потому что… Боже, ты потрясающе выглядишь…  
Доминик повернулся боком, глядя в зеркало.  
– Ты так думаешь? - он обхватил ладонями свою задницу, обтянутую черным латексом, как второй кожей, слегка сжимая, а потом поехал ими по бедрам, довольно улыбаясь.  
– Я хочу… - Мэтт потянулся рукой к нему, но ограничения не позволили, - Я хочу… - Мэтт хныкнул.  
– А мне не хотели его продавать, - Доминик не обращал внимание на мольбы Мэтта, - говорили, что женский… Что я виноват, что в мужском отделе моего размера не было… - пробормотал он и повернулся к нему лицом, - Я знал, что ты оценишь! - он улыбнулся. - Что?  
– Если мой Господин не позволит мне его коснуться, я собираюсь умереть в муках, - прохныкал Мэтт, дергая наручниками.  
Дом победно улыбнулся, разглядывая мучения Мэтта.  
– Я и так не выносил концертов, когда ты выряжался в тот дурацкий инопланетный костюм, выставляя всего себя напоказ всем тем сумасшедшим фанаткам, а теперь это будет ассоциироваться с этими… ммм… как это назвать? Кожаными колготками?  
Доминик ничего не ответил и шлепнул его по животу – Мэтт поерзал на месте.  
– Давай же, мой Господин, накажи уже меня как-нибудь.  
– Грязный мальчишка! - Доминик хлестнул его по боку. Отложил плеть и нагнулся к Мэтту, засовывая руку под подушку. Мэтт приподнялся, надеясь дотянуться до его лица – Доминик защелкнул на нем ошейник с поводком. Мэтт откинулся обратно, усмехаясь.  
– Извращенец, чертов извращенец…  
Доминик недовольно посмотрел на него и потянул за ошейник на себя.  
– А ты моя игрушка! - прорычал он.  
Он поставил одно колено на кровать и Мэтт, то кусая, то облизывая губы, следил за изгибами и белыми бликами на одежде, подбираясь выше и останавливаясь на выпирающем паху. Во рту пересохло, а руки снова попытались высвободиться, Мэтт нетерпеливо поерзал.  
– Нравится? - Доминик провел от талии вниз по бедру. Двинул ладонью к паху.  
– Черт… Черт-черт-черт! - Мэтт дернулся и прошипел, когда наручники больно саданули кожу на запястьях – он на мгновение глянул на ограничения и снова уставился на своего мучителя умоляющим взглядом. Дом низко рассмеялся и, опершись на обе руки, грациозно пополз к Мэтту. Тот немного наклонился в сторону, стараясь разглядеть выгнутую спину и выставленную задницу в черном блестящем материале. Теперь у него потекли слюнки.  
– Ну, освободи меня! Черт, я хочу это почувствовать! - прохныкал Мэтт, снова ерзая.  
– Ммм… - Доминик изобразил задумчивое лицо, усевшись на Мэтта – тот громко выдохнул и толкнулся бедрами вверх. - Нет, - Дом ответил с милой улыбкой, слегка поерзав на Мэтте.  
Мэтт закрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову назад, и сжал руки в кулаки от дразнящего ощущения. Почувствовал, как ошейник слегка врезался в кожу шеи и потянул его вверх.  
– Я не разрешал закрывать глаза, - проворчал Доминик и тянул за поводок, накручивая его на руку, до тех пор, пока наручники не ограничили Мэтта. Доминик наклонился к его лицу, и Мэтт дернулся навстречу, но тот отпрянул – Мэттью разочарованно простонал. Дом снова двинулся вперед – сцена повторилась, и мучитель Мэтта с усмешкой посмотрел на него. Мэтт облизался, глядя на губы так близко, но так далеко. Доминик со все той же улыбкой медленно наклонился к нему – Мэтт не шевелился, только приоткрыв рот и горячо и часто дыша. Доминик коснулся своими уголка его губ.  
– Хороший мальчик… - прошептал он и обозначил еще один легкий поцелуй на щеке Мэтта.  
– Все для моего Господина… - вопросительно прошептал Мэтт. Доминик усмехнулся и облизал мочку, выдыхая через нос – Мэтта передернуло, и он тихо проскулил.  
Доминик отстранился и толкнул Мэтта в грудь – тот свалился на подушки.  
– Ты моя шлюха, - Доминик усмехнулся, глядя в жаждущие глаза.  
– Как будет угодно, Господин, - прошептал Мэтт, снова толкнувшись бедрами вверх.  
– Посмотри на себя, - Доминик сказал с отвращением, - Стонешь, позволяешь делать с тобой все, что угодно. Ты самая настоящая шлюха, Мэтт, - Доминик снова заерзал на его ноющем паху.  
Тот отчаянно закивал, извиваясь и закрывая глаза наполовину в боли, наполовину в блаженстве.  
– Не смей закрывать глаза, когда я разговариваю с тобой! - Доминик дал ему легкую пощечину и Мэтт через силу распахнул веки, встречаясь с потемневшими глазами выше него.  
– Прости… - Доминик нахмурился и сжал пальцы на его талии. - Простите, Господин.  
Выражение лица мучителя смягчилось.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? - невинно спросил он, водя пальцем по голой коже над ремнем джинс Мэтта.  
– Очень… - прошептал тот, снова кивая.  
– Умоляй, - Доминик пожал плечами и улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд на Мэтта.  
– Пожалуйста, - тут же взмолился Мэтт, - Господин, пожалуйста! - он задумался на мгновение, заставляя мозг хоть немного работать в его пользу, у него же никогда не было проблем с трепом. - Сжальтесь и позвольте мне почувствовать безупречность и бесконечную мягкость ваших губ…  
Доминик довольно промурлыкал и улыбнулся. Мэтт постарался никак не отобразить на своем лице внезапное озарение. Доминик всегда млел и таял, когда его осыпали комплиментами и, если Мэтт мог наслаждаться прозвищем «грязная шлюха», то он мог кончить только от нашептываний на ухо всяких нежностей и восхвалений его безупречного тела. На самом деле, Мэтт не кривил душой, когда воспевал каждую часть его тела от отдельного пальца на ноге, до кончиков мягких светлых волос на голове. Мэтт стал давить на слабое место.  
– Бархатный язык и невероятный вкус вашего прекрасного рта, - прошептал он и Доминик закусил губу. Его движения на Мэтте усложняли мыслительный процесс. - Его теплоту и… ммм… - Мэтт не выдержал и выгнулся, вдавливая голову в подушку, чертыхаясь про себя, что все пошло насмарку, но вдруг почувствовал влажный поцелуй в подбородок и замер, не желая, чтобы Доминик снова дразнил его, ожидая, когда тот сам коснется его губ своими. Доминик обхватил его губу и Мэтт жадно ответил, чувствуя, как руки его Господина расстегивают его рубашку, что заставило его простонать в поцелуй и взбрыкнуть под Домиником.  
– Нетерпеливый засранец, - Дом куснул его за нижнюю губу и стал целовать шею – Мэтт выгибал ее, давая больше пространства горячим губам.  
Доминик захватил зубами тонкий ошейник и оттянул, глухо рыча. Мэтт разочарованно простонал, когда давление на его пах прекратилось – Дом поднялся, следуя поцелуями все ниже за обнажающейся кожей.  
– Ты так и не ответил, - пробормотал Доминик, между поцелуями, приземляющимися на подрагивающий живот, - ты был хорошим мальчиком? - он зазвенел пряжкой ремня.  
– Я… - Доминик перебил.  
– Прежде, чем ответишь, хочу предупредить, что от ответа зависит очень многое, - ширинка вжикнула – Мэтт мелко задрожал, когда горячая ладонь сжала его поверх боксеров.  
– Я… - он сглотнул, судорожно соображая, какой из ответов будет лучше. Он хотел получить это «очень многое» от Доминика, - был плохим, - закончил он. - Грязным, гадким, меня нужно наказать самым непотребным образом…  
Доминик снова низко рассмеялся, медленно спуская джинсы вместе с боксерами, насколько возможно, вниз – распятые ноги Мэтта не позволяли снять их до конца.  
– Ты очень плохой…  
– Да-да-да, - кивал Мэтт, зная или надеясь, к чему ведут разговоры Доминика.  
Тот облизнулся и Мэтт не выдержал это зрелище в молчании, откидывая голову и тихо скуля. От ощущения высокой температуры вокруг себя, Мэттью громко простонал, инстинктивно толкаясь бедрами вверх, глубже, куда-то в теплоту и влажность.  
После нескольких волнующих движений по самому чувствительному участку его тела, Мэтт почувствовал там прохладу и резкую потерю – он проскулил.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я стану поощрять такого дрянного мальчишку? - усмехнулся Доминик и снова уселся на его пах – Мэтт толкнулся бедрами вверх и от ощущения, как его влажная чувствительная кожа скользнула по латексному материалу, громко и протяжно простонал.  
– Тебе нравится? - Доминик скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал.  
– Да, мой… мой… - Дом задал размеренный неспешный ритм своим бедрам. - Пожалуйста…  
– Что? - усмехнулся Дом.  
– Пожалуйста… Сними эту дрянь с себя, позволь мне…  
– Ты что это, собрался трахнуть своего Господина? - удивился Доминик.  
– Нет, ни за что… - выдыхал Мэтт, - Только доставить своему Господину неземное удовольствие…  
– Смотри на меня, шлюшка, - хмыкнул Доминик и Мэтт тут же открыл глаза, впиваясь в желаемое тело взглядом. Дом стянул с плеча черный материал.  
– Вы намного прекраснее обнаженным, Господин, - прошептал Мэтт, следя за открывающейся загорелой кожей.  
– Ты так думаешь? - улыбнулся Доминик.  
– Так подумал бы каждый, увидев это безупречное тело… - Мэтт слабо улыбнулся.  
Доминик ответил на улыбку, сняв комбинезон до талии. Он вытянул одну ногу, поставив стопу рядом с головой Мэтта, и тот поцеловал покрытую латексом лодыжку. От смещения центра тяжести давление на его пах усилилось, но он постарался не реагировать слишком остро, чтобы желаемое ощущение удовольствия не пропало. Когда Доминик лег на спину между его раздвинутых ног и поставил вторую ногу рядом с его ухом – Мэтт затаил дыхание, глядя, как тот приподнимается, чтобы снять с себя обтягивающую одежду. Как только показалось желанное тело, Мэтт забормотал ругательные слова вперемежку с ласковыми.  
Латексная одежда лежала ненужной на краю кровати, когда Доминик снова уселся, уже полностью обнаженным на пах Мэтта.  
– Давай, заставь меня захотеть прокатиться на тебе, - улыбнулся Доминик, медленно обводя пальцем пупок Мэтта и ерзая на нем.  
– Я уверен, Господин никогда ранее не получал подобного удовольствия… Никто больше не заставит его чувствовать себя так…  
– Ты так в этом уверен?  
– Да… Только я могу доставить подобное удовольствие своему… - Мэтт замолк, когда почувствовал ладонь, обхватывающую его у основания и следом череду влажных поглаживаний, пока Доминик наносил на него лубрикант. - Такое удовольствие… - потеряв нить мысли, выдохнул Мэтт.  
– Мой противный, непослушный мальчишка, - усмехнулся Доминик, подтягивая Мэтта за поводок вверх. - Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю какой-то сучке трахнуть себя?  
– Я думаю, Господин никогда не пожалеет об этом… - выдохнул Мэтт, приподнимаясь от тянущей его вверх силы.  
– Только попробуй не удовлетворить меня, - прошипел Доминик, обхватывая его плоть свободной рукой и медленно садясь на него…

 _Альтернативная концовка_  
– Я… - Мэтт сглотнул, судорожно соображая, какой из ответов будет лучше. Он хотел получить это «очень многое» от Доминика, - был плохим, - закончил он. - Грязным, гадким, меня нужно наказать самым непотребным образом…  
Доминик выпрямился и с ухмылкой глянул на Мэтта. Держа руку поверх боксеров, он произнес:  
– Плохой…  
– Да, - выдохнул Мэтт.  
– Я просто обязан тебя наказать, - Дом слегка склонил голову набок.  
– Да, - повторил Мэтт, кивая, сгорая в нетерпении.  
Доминик улыбнулся.  
– Вот именно, - он убрал руку от Мэтта и отстранился. Мэттью уставился на него в шоке.  
– Что..?  
Дом встал с постели и на ходу махнул рукой:  
– Спокойной ночи.  
– ЧТО?! - Мэтт дернулся в кровати. - Доминик!  
Тот остановился в дверях и развернулся к нему, цокнув языком.  
– Ты так и не научился…  
– Господин! - тут же поправился Мэтт.  
– Приятных снов, раб, - за Домом закрылась дверь.  
Мэтт ошарашенно выдохнул и снова подергал руками и ногами, пытаясь высвободиться. Пах зудил и он поерзал, пытаясь создать хоть какое-то трение, ничего не выходило и Мэттью прорычал, дергаясь в своих ограничениях, но потом рухнул, обессиленным. Забыв про звукоизоляцию, Мэтт проорал:  
– ДОМИНИК! ТВОЮ МАТЬ! Я ЗАТРАХАЮ ТЕБЯ, КАК ТОЛЬКО ВЫСВОБОЖУСЬ! ТЫ ЕЩЕ ПОЖАЛЕЕШЬ ОБ ЭТОМ! СКОТИНА! СВОЛОЧЬ! Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ! - Мэтт прохныкал, закрывая глаза и стараясь успокоиться.

_Спустя три часа._

Мэтт задремал, иногда дергая то одной конечностью, то другой. Вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и распахнул глаза, опустив взгляд вниз.  
– Соскучился? - прошептал Доминик, снимая с него боксеры, насколько было возможно.  
– Ты вернулся, - выдохнул Мэтт. - Слава богу…  
– Ну, я же не настолько садист, каким ты меня считаешь, - Доминик улыбнулся, поглаживая недавно успокоившийся участок тела Мэтта – он тут же ощутил знакомое натяжение внизу живота. Дом стал медленно целовать его бедра и Мэттью закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями, позволяя себе расслабляться и в то же время напрягаться. Когда острый язык скользнул по нему, Мэтт тихо простонал.  
– Пожалуйста, - он снова умолял, - пожалуйста… - закончить просьбу ему не удалось – Доминик догадался сам, чего он хочет, и Мэтт выгнулся в пояснице. Дом промычал и Мэттью застонал громче. - Господи, наконец-то…  
Доминик отстранился, облизывая губы – Мэтт глянул на него немного недовольно и тот улыбнулся.  
– Я еще хуже, - хмыкнул Дом.  
– Нет! - воскликнул Мэтт, - Нет-нет, не вздумай линять снова, мерзавец!  
Доминик рассмеялся и поднялся с кровати.  
– Я тебя затрахаю, Доминик! - прорычал Мэтт, дергаясь в бандаже. - Я тебя убью, скотина! Ублюдок, ты пожалеешь! Обещаю, ты пожалеешь! - орал Мэттью.  
– А у нас впереди еще неделя перерыва в туре, - пропел Доминик и, улыбаясь и глядя в разъяренные голубые глаза, закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
